Happy NCIS Hanukkah
by Dolphin64575
Summary: The team surprizes Ziva, how will it go?
1. Chapter 1

Ziva entered the day after Thanksgiving to a large pine tree and all available surfaces festooned in red and green. Sighing, she got to work.

"Merry Christmas, Ziva."

"Shalom, McGee." She began twirling her Star of David necklace. A few hours later, the others arrived.

"Ziva! Feliz Navidad!"

"Shalom, Tony."

"Hey, Ziver."

"Shalom, Gibbs."

"Ziva, when does Hanukkah start?" The entire team stared at their boss, open-mouthed.

"It, um, begins December 11th and continues for 8 days. Why?"

"Just curious." He grabbed his coffee and entered the elevator.

Gibbs hit the button for the lab, thinking about his Mossad agent. He was surprised with more festive music than usual when the doors opened.

"It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood, so meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck. It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the hood, so meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk..." Abby was singing along, her voice fitting easily into the heavy bass beat.

"Abbs! I need to talk to you privately."

"What's up?"

"Ziva. All this Christmas talk might get on her nerves, y'know? Will you give me a hand with Hanukkah presents?"

"Oh my gosh, of course! I can't believe I forgot! First off, we need a menorah, but we can't light the candles or it'll set the smoke detectors off, so just another candle everyday- Oh! What if everyone gives her a candle with their present? That way it's like lighting another candle! Let's see, there's 8 days of Hanukkah, and there's you, me, Director Sheppard, Tony, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer. That's only seven, Gibbs, we're one short. What should we do?"

"I'll handle the last day, Abbs. Thanks for the help."

"Hey, Cynthia. Jenny in?"

"Agent Gibbs, the Director is-" He walked past the flustered secretary, and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Jen."

"Special Agent Gibbs, I am in a meeting! My door is to be used as such!"

"Merry Christmas, guys. May I speak with you privately, Madame Director?" He smiled at her glower. She stalked to a corner and spoke in barely hushed tones.

"This had better be _damn_ important."

"It is. We need to wish Ziva a Happy Hanukkah."

"Jethro, what- oh."

"Yeah. Abby's working on ideas, but I figured I should remind you."

"Thank you, Special Agent Gibbs; I will get right on that. You are dismissed."

The team all looked up as Gibbs returned.

"I'm going out for coffee."

"But, boss." Tony objected. "You already have coffee!" Gibbs slowly walked over and took a long, silent sip. Ziva practically heard Tony's muscles tightening. Gibbs looked at the man, and dropped his nearly-full coffee cup the long metre into Tony's trash can, where it splashed and splattered.  
"I'm going out for coffee." He repeated quietly.

"Yes, Boss!" Ziva grinned at how juvenile Tony could be. She learned early on that you do not annoy Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs returned from the coffee shop with a large paper bag.

"Oooh, what's in the bag, Boss-man?"

"None of your business, DiNozzo. You're really on a roll today." He headed to the elevator.

"Jethro, you know I'm always glad to see you, but I can't think of a reason for you to be down here."

"Just wanted to talk, Duck. You know Hanukkah's coming up soon, right?"

"Of course. When the Jewish celebrate-"

"I'm thinking maybe this year we could help Ziva celebrate."

"What a marvelous idea! What do you have in mind?" Gibbs outlined his plan, and both Ducky and Palmer agreed to join in. "Remember, Jethro, the celebrations begin at sundown."

"Thanks, Duck. I won't forget." Sitting at his desk, he pulled out the card he had bought and began to write.

_Dear Ziver, _

_Happy Hanukkah. We're so lucky to have you here at NCIS, so this is just us showing we care. Get ready for tomorrow! _

_Gibbs _

He taped the card to a wrapped present, taping a candle on top of both. Without looking up, he put the present back in the bag, telling his team to get back to work. He smirked at the flurry of action that followed. At least they paid attention to him. After an uneventful day, he pulled Tim aside.

"McGee. Come here."

"What do you need, Boss?"

"We're gonna surprise Ziva with a Hannukah gift soon, so start thinking. Oh, and get a taper candle."

"Sure thing, Boss, but, uh, what should I get her?"

"You've got a head, McGee, use it. I expect your gift to be on her desk at sundown, the 14th."

"Y-yes, Boss."

**A/N: any ideas are welcomed, and credited if used! :D the more ideas I get, the faster I can update *hint hint***


	3. Chapter 3

Tim sat in thought. What could he get Mossad-Ninja-Assassin Ziva for Hannukah? Doubtless she has tons of weapons, he wanted to give her a gift that would mean something.

"Probie!" McGee jumped, much to DiNozzo's delight. "What'cha thinking about?"

"None of your business, Tony."

"Ooooh. Is it a girl? I bet it is. Oh wait, it's your 1-month anniversary with your boyfriend!"

"Shut up, Tony."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"You want to know what I'm thinking about? Gibbs has given me a very important task. Very delicate. Possibly life-or-death. So would you leave me alone, please?" Tony straightened up.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Looking affronted, Tony left the bullpen. McGee pulled up the list he was making on his computer. The blank page sat there, pristinely empty, mocking him. Staring at the white screen, McGee's mind wandered to snow. Perhaps it would snow this year in time for Hannukah. Has Ziva ever seen snow before? Suddenly, it came to him. Typing furiously, McGee scoured the internet for his gift to Ziva.

"Gibbs! Quick question. Did you give McGoo a special assignment?"

"Yup."

"Well, what is it?"

"Ask Abby. I expect yours done by sundown the 14th."

"Yes, Boss!" Exuberant about being included, he strutted to the elevator.

"Hi, Tony."

"Hey, Abbs. What's this I hear about McProbie having a special, life-or-death misson?"

"Is that what he told you? He _would_ consider it life-or-death." She laughed. "We're getting Ziva Hannukah presents. Gibbs is the first day, then me, McGee, you, Ducky, Jimmy, and Director Shepard. Gibbs has a secret idea for the last day, he won't tell me what." Her lower lips stuck out at the last piece of information.

"Thanks, Abby." He left, thinking.

"Oh! Get a taper candle, too! For the Menorah!" She called.

**A/N: Ideas are much loved, and credited if used! **


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of Hannukah arrived, and Ducky called Gibbs down to autopsy.

"Jethro, have you a Menorah?"

"Yup. Did you think I'd forget one of the most important parts?"

"No, of course not. I was wondering, I brought an old Menorah with me, with a rich history, would you mind if we used it?"

"As long you're ok with it being around DiNozzo."

"Ah. Yes, I quite forgot about how enthusiastic Anthony can be. Perhaps later."

The day passed normally, and Gibbs gave his team extra paperwork to keep them late. McGee and Tony pretended to complain. At sunset, the entire team gathered around Ziva's desk.

"What is going on?" She asked, looking warily at their smiling faces.

"Happy Hanukkah, Ziva." Gibbs said as he passed her her present. Tony set a menorah on her desk. Wordlessly, she set the taper candle in the menorah and opened the card. Setting it aside, she tore off the wrapping paper. "Gibbs!" She laughed, holding up the board games 'Clue' and 'Risk'.

"Mabey you can someone here to play with you." He suggested.

"Or I could kill Tony with this tiny knife…" She was inspecting the 'Clue' game.

"How about you wait until after he gives you your present? C'mon, let's play 'Risk' and you can take over the world."

"I quite like the sound of that."

**A/N Ducky's Menorah idea belongs to Broadway007**


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva played hard against Gibbs, and the entire team gathered around, cheering and jeering by turn. A few hours later, Gibbs won by a small margin. Laughing good-naturedly, they hugged while everyone cheered. Ziva put the games in her Mini Cooper, and drove home in good spirits. She fell asleep smiling, anticipating the next day.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

Abby paced her apartment, worrying. What was she supposed to get Ziva for Hannukah? Sure, they were both girls, but they hardly liked the same things. Abby didn't even know if Ziva liked shopping, so she couldn't even get her a gift-card. She knew Ziva didn't watch TV, so she couldn't get a boxed DVD set. Groaning, she thought hard about anything she knew about Ziva. She had listened to Ziva sing along to her iPod enough, and she had hacked into the bar where Ziva sang 'Temptation' and downloaded the security cameras. She loved watching Ziva have fun, it didn't happen enough.

She had it! Grabbing her keys, she hoped the local electronics store would have what she wanted.

December 12th

"Abby, I think you're overdoing the sugar. Again."

"You already said that."

"Well, you didn't listen the first two times."

"What makes you think I'll listen now?" She grinned as McGee gave up and left her lab. She was so excited! She had the perfect present for Ziva, and she had wrapped it in dreidel wrapping paper. It was sitting in the ballistics room, visible through the glass. She heard the elevator ding, and Ziva entered, cool as ever.

"Hello, Abby."

"Ziva! Happy Hannukah!" She cried, hugging the woman. "You almost beat Gibbs last night, you know. I was really hoping you'd take over the world, but he is an ex-marine sniper and all… So, are you excited?"

"Excited about what?"

"Today you get another present! And it's my turn! Do you want a hint?"

"No, thank you."

"Aw, Ziva, you're really not excited?"

"I am… curious."

"I'll give you a hint…"

"You are having more fun with this than I am!" Ziva laughed, pushing her shoulder playfully.

"It's the holidays! Of course I'm having fun!"

"Has Gibbs been down yet?"

"No, but I get it, bossman's busy and stuff… Why?"

"He is staying safe." She smiled. "You are practically bouncing off the…halls?"

"Walls." She reached for her Caff-Pow!.

"Abby, wait! The … nutmeg." She dropped her hand as the goth's face puckered up.

"Ugh. I can't believe I forgot again. Thanks for trying to warn me." A few minutes later, Ziva left, not wanting to hype Abby up any farther. They saw evidence of her excitement throughout the day, she often stopped by the bullpen to say hi and harass McGee. Luckily, she had the tact to not annoy Gibbs. To his face. The team more than once had to stifle smiles as she stood behind the man and mimicked him perfectly. At one point, Ziva had had enough. She went to the head, grabbing Abby on the way. The boys snickered. When they were out of Gibbs's earshot, Ziva spoke.

"Abby, I understand you are … excited. But you really must calm down. Gibbs is perceptive."

"But, Ziiiiivaaaa, it's Hannukah!" She laughed.

"Abby, if you do not restrain yourself I … I will not open your present." She threatened. Her friend's demeanor instantly changed. She looked half-bewildered, half-despondent.

"…What? … But … Ziva…" She tried to protest.

"It is a simple request, Abby. Simply remain calm and our evening will proceed as planned." Ziva did not enjoy dampening Abby's spirit, but it was necessary. She squeezed the goth's shoulder as she went back to her desk. The remainder of the day passed normally, and Abby was only bouncing slightly as she set the box on Ziva's desk at sundown. Grinning, Ziva couldn't resist milking it. She circled the box, tearing a few pieces to annoy Abby. When Abby's bouncing reached epic proportions, Gibbs smacked Ziva's head. She relented and tore off the wrapping paper, hugging her friend.

"Do you want to try it out now? I have a TV set up in my lab." Laughing, they packed into the elevator, everyone helping to hold the large box. Abby quickly plugged in the machine, and they took turns plugging their music players into the karaoke machine and belting out favorite songs. They made Ziva sing 'Temptations', whooping and cheering when she finished. Gibbs even got Jen to sing a song, but she was flush with embarrassment by the end. No matter how much they prodded, however, Gibbs would not sing. He even managed to resist Abby pouting. After hours of silliness, Ziva packed the machine into her car and gave Abby one last hug before going home.

She fell asleep smiling, wondering who was giving her a present tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva entered the bullpen, smiling slightly in anticipation. She dropped her keys in front of her desk, and quickly looked around while picking them up. She didn't see any boxes under desks, so today couldn't be McGee or Tony. Gibbs wasn't in yet, so she took a trip down to Autopsy, to survey there. Nothing out of place, but she didn't want to get caught snooping in Ducky's desk, or beyond the metal door. She wasn't exactly sure what was back there. She supposed they could have hidden a present in the morgue drawers, but she didn't have time to check, or a plausible reason if she was caught. Chuckling at herself, she went back to the bullpen.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, a hand whapped the back of her head.

"You'll see your gift at sundown, get to work." Gibbs grinned at Ziva's happily shocked expression. Tony threw a paper ball.

Ziva focused on her paperwork, but couldn't help wondering… Could Jen be today? She had been at Ziva's desk the past 2 nights… It could still be Ducky or Palmer, they had plenty of hiding spots… Jeez, she hadn't been this excited for Hannukah since she was a small child! She remembered a young Ari enlisting her and Tali to help search for presents, their excited shame when Abba or Ima caught them looking… And every year, they never managed to find the hidden gifts. Ziva supposed she should get back to work, before -

SMACK! She laughed when Gibbs' hand connected with her head, completing her thought. She worked diligently, anticipating sunset. She was in such good spirits, she didn't mind when the server got her order wrong at the restaurant during her lunch break.

She was so focused on _not_ checking the time or looking out the window, she was a little surprised when the team gathered around her desk. She looked at their grinning faces, trying to ascertain who was hiding something behind their back.

"Happy Hannukah, Ziva." Said McGee, tossing a stuffed envelope onto her desk. She read the contents carefully, feeling her face pull into a large smile.

"Well, what is it?" Abby asked, excited.

"I get 10 free sessions at the local ice rink, and I only have to pay $1 for skate rentals, _and_ anyone in my party only has to pay $1 entry, and $1 skate rental!" She laughed and hugged McGee. "Where did you find this?"

"I got a special deal." He looked so proud of himself.

"And everyone can come, and watch me fall on my butt." She laughed again. "Someone will have to teach me how to skate!" Abby, Tony, and McGee volunteered right there, and tried to practice in socks on the tiled floors of the basement. Ducky encouraged Palmer, and they spent a jolly few minutes sliding around, until admitting that socks on tile was nothing like ice skating. Ziva got in her car, calling to the team as she pulled away. "I will call you all! You will teach me how to skate!" Still chuckling, Ziva thought that this was the best Hannukah ever, even better than her childhood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedicated to Meatball42 for the great idea for Tony's gift**

Tony walked in normally, slipping his gift to Ziva in his desk. He glanced up, but she was staring at her computer. He didn't trust her, however, remembering her actions the day before. He locked the drawer.

"I can pick locks, Tony, and thank you for letting me know that you are the one giving me a gift today. It will save me much time searching." In response, Tony threw a paper ball. Ziva laughed. "What did you get me, Tony? It had better not be anything sharp. Granted, I could kill you 18 ways with this paperclip…" She inspected the small piece of metal. Tony cursed mentally. Perhaps she would like her gift so much, she wouldn't wound him. He had been incredibly lucky so far. On the other hand, if she didn't like it… Tony doubted she would hurt him at NCIS, but she would probably drive to all the crime scenes from now on to get back at him. Ziva talked a big game, but she had never really hurt anyone important. Tony just had to keep her from snooping for the rest of the day… He groaned at the prospect. Hide something from Mossad-ninja-assassin Ziva? He shouldn't have brought it in yet. But it was too late. Ziva knew he was giving her a present; he would just have to deal with it for the rest of the day. When he went to lunch, he put a strip of tape over the drawer opening.

Ziva grinned when she saw Tony tape his drawer shut. As soon as he left, she slit the tape, picked the lock, and left the wrapped present on Tony's desk. She would not stoop to peeking under the wrapping paper, but Tony was foolish to think he could hide it from her. She returned to her own desk to grab her wallet, but stopped and aimed her web-camera at Tony's desk before hitting 'Record'. Chuckling, she headed to her favorite lunch restaurant.

Tony hurried back to NCIS, but the gift was… sitting on top of his desk. He carefully inspected it for any signs of tampering, or booby-traps. He had given Ziva quite a few pointers on pranks over the years, and he was getting the feeling it would come back to bite him in the butt. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he relocked it in his desk, and commanded McGee to not tell Ziva about his assessment of the small box. He watched Ziva return and get right to work, without even looking at Tony. He watched her face change from a hint of a smile, to suppressing a grin, to holding back laughter.

"Hey, Ziva, funny email?" McGee asked.

"Just a story of my 4-foot-tall nephew trying to play basketball with a ten-foot-high hoop." She chuckled.

Ziva finished her meal and hustled back to NCIS, wanting to view her web-camera. Unfortunately, it did not have sound, but the visual was hilarious! Tony was obviously incredibly suspicious of her. It was all she could do to not burst out laughing as McGee entered the frame. When McGee asked, she lied instinctually, not really paying attention to what she was saying. Deciding to have a little fun, she forwarded it to Abby, with the subject 'Tony thinks he's smart…' A few minutes later, Abby came running in, laughing. She hugged Ziva.

"What's so funny, Abbs?" Tony asked, curious.

"Ziva forwarded me that email about her nephew."

Only an hour before sundown, Ziva felt a hard smack to the back of her head. She repositioned her web-camera back to its original placing.

"How?" She asked.

"Abby." Gibbs replied simply. As if on cue, her computer chirped with an IM from the gothic woman.

A: sry, Gibbs caught me watching video ) :

**Z: It is alright, Tony did not find out. **

A: srsly? Cool : )

**Z: Although, my head does ache… **

A: sry.

A: I tried not to tell him.

**Z: What did he do? **

A: crossed his arms and waited .

A: he didn't talk

**Z: Laugh-Out-Loud I understand. That can be quite intimidating. *smile* **

A: but, you almost have Tony's present : )

**Z: Yes, I only have to wait a few more minutes. *excited* **

A: want a hint? : )

**Z: *laughing In-Real-Life* **

A: is that a yes?

**Z: No, I can wait. See you in a few minutes. **

A: c u : )

Ziva closed the small computer window, glancing out the large glass windows at the front of the bullpen. So close… She saw Ducky and Palmer enter, and Abby took the elevator up to MTAC, skipping to the director's office. They emerged a moment later, and Ziva pretended to be working as she listened to the team gather around her. She couldn't stop the smile that took hold of her face.

"Happy Hannukah, Ziva." Tony stage-whispered, and she graciously accepted the box. Opening the lid, she began laughing insanely.

"This is- This is from- from when we- all thought- you- were dead!" She managed to speak between laughing fits. Clutching her stomach, she allowed the others to look inside the box. It was a beautiful gold letter-opener, and Tony had gotten it personalized. There was a large, stylized 'Z' etched into the handle, and a small

'Happy Hannukah, Ziva -Tony' in the blade.

"So, you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, Tony, it's wonderful." She hugged him, then reverently set the letter-opener back in its box and placed it on her desk. Still chuckling, she bid the team goodnight and drove home. As before, she fell asleep anxiously wondering who was giving her a gift tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to Julie 507 for the great idea for Ducky's gift!**

Ziva was slightly resigned as she walked into NCIS. Everyone in the bullpen had given her a gift, so today was either, Jen, Ducky, or Palmer. It would be harder to guess what they had gotten her as she didn't often see them while not on a case. Gibbs grinned at her as he entered. She smirked, pulling up an Instant-Message with Abby.

**Z – Abby, can you do me a favor?**

A – sure! w/ u need?

**Z – Can you send a feed of autopsy video to my computer? **

A – sure

A – should be popping up

There it was, a small window showing the video-phone's view of the autopsy room.

**Z – Thank you, Abby. **

A – you're sneaky, Z : D

**Z – I learned from you and Tony *smile***

**Z – I've Got-To-Go, Gibbs is getting suspicious. Bye. **

A – byes : )

Ziva closed the window with Abby and minimized the window of autopsy. She began randomly searching the internet for something to do.

"Gibbs, why does NCIS never do any preventative work?" She asked suddenly.

"We do plenty of preventative work, Ziva. That's part of the reason why you're here."

"Yes, but we only get called in when a sailor has died. Do we not have chatter?"

"It's called 'scuttle-butt', and most do well not to listen to it. Scuttle-butt's often wrong."

"Scuttle butt?"

"Navy slang for a water cooler." Tony interjected. "Scuttle-butt is primarily idle gossip. Right, Boss?"

"I'd be impressed, DiNozzo, if you hadn't been working here for years." Gibbs threw a paper ball at the man. Smiling, Tony launched it at McGee, who threw it at Ziva. A small war of paper balls ensued, until a bored Abby wandered up and lectured them all for destroying trees. She even chastised Gibbs for allowing it. He ignored her and walked out of the bullpen, returning with a small Caf-Pow! which he handed to the annoyed goth.

"What, Gibbs? A kiddie-cup? Why?"

"You do not need more caffeine right now." She humphed and stalked off while the team held back smiles.

"As I was saying earlier, we only get called in when a sailor has died. Is there nothing preceding this? Could we not prevent these deaths?"

"Not usually, Ziva. Death's pretty much the first thing that gets noticed." Gibbs shrugged. "I get what you're saying, but there's nothing we can do. You're welcome to try." Ziva started typing. She asked a few of her Navy contacts for help, and did anything else she could think of. Unfortunately, the consensus was that Gibbs was right and there was no way of knowing these things. She had worked straight up through lunch, continuing after she ate. When she finally surrendered, she only had to wait another half-hour for sunset. She hurriedly pulled up the video of autopsy, but all was as it should be. She closed the window and waited patiently. She began typing an email to her father to wish him a Happy Hannukah, but deleted it in disgust. She did not wish to contact him. She sighed, grinning when she heard the elevator stop at the loft. Abby skipped joyfully to the director's office, Ducky and Palmer following at a normal pace. Jen was smiling as Abby pulled her down the stairs. Ducky held a small package, wrapped in blue, with a white bow on top. Ziva couldn't contain her smile as the team gathered around.

"Happy Hannukah, Ziva." Ducky chuckled.

"Thank you, Ducky." She hugged the man before accepting his gift. It was a small, clip-on iPod.

"I believe it's called an iPod Shuffle. I thought you'd like it, since it is more transportable than your current one." Ducky explained. She laughed at his attempt to keep up with the times, and hugged him again.

"Thank you, Ducky. It's wonderful."

"I'm glad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to Julie 507 for the great gift idea!**

Ziva walked in, slightly downtrodden. Only a few more days of Hannukah. She laughed at herself. She had already gone over the math multiple times, and even if Palmer was giving her a present (which she doubted, they didn't interact all that often) there was still the last day of Hannukah. If Palmer wasn't getting her a gift, that left two empty days. She knew Gibbs would have planned for this, her boss was pretty scheduled. An hour into the day they got a tip on an old cold case. Ziva diligently did her job, trying to focus on the case and not what gift she would be receiving tonight. She again thanked Ducky for the music player when she spotted him.

She was just stretching her shoulders after leaning over the paperwork on the computer for so long, when she saw Abby skip over to the director's office. She felt a smile explode on her face. They all crowded around her desk and she glanced at Jenny and Palmer expectantly. Slightly embarrassed, Palmer handed her a thick envelope. She placed the candle in her Menorah and examined the gift card, for $20 worth of music for her new music player. She hugged the young man in thanks and headed home.

**Sorry it's so short, guys. Not much I could do with Palmer. **


End file.
